


How do I say ‘fuck you’ in flower?

by Hormmm



Category: American Assassin, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek is a bad bf, M/M, This is really bad and really dumb but I wanted to write something cute, based off of something I saw on pintrest that was actually from tumblr, cuz y not?, damn dick amirite??, even tho the ending isn’t really cute??, flower shop au, idk how to tag, it was bound to happen, jk I love him don’t come for meeeeee, mitch is just a flower shop owner leave him alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormmm/pseuds/Hormmm
Summary: Mitch is just a humble little flower shop owner and Stiles is his customer.





	How do I say ‘fuck you’ in flower?

  
Mitch looked up from his book, hearing the bell of the flower shop ring as someone entered.

A wide eyed boy rushed over to him, slapping 20 bucks onto the counter. “How do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?”

Mitch blinked surprise, staring at the customer. “I-“ he sighed. “Alright, you’d need a bouquet of geraniums which means stupidity, foxglove meaning insecurity, meadowsweet meaning uselessness, yellow carnations meaning ‘you’ve disappointed me’, and orange lilies meaning hatred. It would be very colorful and full of loathing.”

The young man blinked in surprise. “Woah. You memorized all that?”

“Yep. Comes with the job.” Mitch sighed, standing up to pick out the flowers he listed. “Now, can you tell me why exactly you want to say ‘fuck you’ in flower?”

The young man scoffed. “I came back home after classes only to find my boyfriend- well, ex-boyfriend playing tonsil hockey with some chick.” He crosses his arms. “I will forever rue the day I decided to ask Derek Hale- playboy sex extraordinaire- to go out with me.”

Mitch chuckles, moving on to the other side of the small show to pick some of the other flowers. “He sounds like a dick.”

“He is. So uh,” The young man squinted, looking at his name tag. “Mitch, what’s up?”

Mitch rose a brow in amusement, twirling a foxglove around his fingers. “Are you trying to start a full on conversation with me?”

The boy flushed. “I- ah! I’m sorry I just can’t shut up sometimes unless someone else is talking and I can get _really_ annoying sometimes and-“

He was cut off by a deep chuckle from Mitch. “It’s fine- now, I don’t think it’s exactly fair that you know my name but I don’t know yours. What is it, short stuff?”

“I am not short!” He huffed, crossing his arms. “My name is Stiles.”

“Well, Stiles, what’re you studying?”

“Uh, psychology, law, and criminology.” He shoved his hands into his red hoodie pockets. “My dad is the Sheriff back home and I wanna get into the FBI.”

“Following in daddy’s footsteps huh? That’s a dangerous field of work to go into.”

“You sound like you speak with experience.”

Mitch gave Stiles a mysterious smile, gathering the flowers. “You could say that.”

He assembled the bouquet, rearranging the flowers. “So what’s your plan? With these flowers I mean, what are you going to do?” He asked curiously.

“I dunno. Just throw em at him?”

Mitch laughed, walking behind the counter. “Right well, here you go, Mr. Stilinski.”

Stiles gratefully took the bouquet and was startled when Mitch gave his 20 dollars back to him.

“Wha- but-“

“It’s free of charge.” Mitch winked. “I’m an agent of chaos and I can tell you’re a little trickster yourself.” The man tilted his head, smirk crawling onto his face. “I fully expect you to video tape the entire interaction and come back to show me the footage.” He rapped his knuckles on the wooden counter he was leaning on. “Don’t be a stranger. Alright?”

Stiles grinned and nodded. “Alright. Hey- I’ll pay you back for this!”

Mitch laughed. “Pay me back by showing me that footage- see you later Stilinski.”

Stiles’ grin remained on his face as he exited the store only for it to fall off a block away as realization hit him.

 

‘ _When_ _did_ _I_ _ever_ _tell_ _him_ _my_ _last_ _name?_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad and the ending was done like that because Mitch knows all™️  
> If it’s because he’s supernatural or something else- idk, that’s up to u guys. This is just something I did cuz I got kinda stuck with Strange Love owo.


End file.
